Death is Mine
by Anathema-Black
Summary: When Harry is thrown back in time after an extended stay in Azkaban, Harry finds out new things he didn't know in his previous life. And it quickly changes how he does things. (Edited. Moved everything current to chapter 1. Working on chapter 2, which would have previously been chapter 4)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Death is Mine

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling and associates own _Harry Potter_ and all characters from the series. Any characters I make are completely fictional and neither belongs in the original _Harry Potter_ series nor in real life. I am writing this for fun, not profit.

**Pairings:** TR(LV)/HP, Post HP/GW

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Um… pretty much anything my twisted can come up with that I think will suit the story?... So yeah, BEWARE!

**Summary:** When Harry is thrown back in time after an extended stay in Azkaban, Harry finds out new things he didn't know in his previous life. And it quickly changes how he does things.

_**Chapter 1 ~ How Easy the Fall**_

_Harry stepped into the quaint country cottage that he shared with Ginny and their three kids._

"_Hello! I'm home!"_

_Normally, as soon as he yelled the "Hello" he'd hear feet pounding down the stairs, then as he finished with "home", his arms would be filled with his children as Ginny looked on with a fond smile. So when the house was completely silent, Harry felt a cold chill run up his spine._

Harry blinked and shook his head.

_Aurors filled the house as Harry stared, pale and shaking at the blood. There was so much blood._

Harry gripped his head and whimpered as he curled up into a ball on the dirty floor.

"_Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for the murder and torture of one Ginerva Molly Potter nee Weasley, one James Sirius Potter, one Albus Severus Potter, and one Lily Luna Potter."_

"Harry, it's me Hermione. Can you hear me?"

_Harry screamed his innocence as the Aurors used a Body-Bind on him and dragged him away. Other Aurors held his friends back, not listening to their screams as they cried out at the injustice._

"Harry, it took us ten years, but we got you a trial. We'll prove you're innocent, don't worry."

Blood filled Harry's vision before he lost consciousness.

"_You deserve the Kiss for what you did Potter. I always knew that you would take up You-Know-Who's cause eventually. A wizard with as much power as you not turning Dark? Hah! The only reason Dumbledore never turned Dark was because he always had evil to fight. But you, you probably got bored, what with no wars. You "heroes" always need wars."_

Harry choked on air as he tried to breathe. He looked around. The Aurors were dragging him through the Ministry. For his trial he supposed.

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch._

_Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfathers wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second . . ._

_But Sirius did not reappear._

H coughed and saw the elevators ahead. Without even thinking, Harry twisted out of the grip of the Auror who held him and ran for the elevators. He didn't even notice the spells that were shot at him as he slammed into the elevator and hit a button. The elevator was already gone by the time the Aurors reached it.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell._

Harry started at the archway, unsure of how he got there. He could still hear the whispering, and if he listened close enough he thought he could almost hear Sirius' voice among them. As the door to the room blasted open, Harry turned and smiled ever so slightly at the Aurors, and at the Weasley clan who stood in the doorway.

"I'm so tired…"

Hermione eyes widened as she rushed forward.

"HARRY NO!"

But it was too late. Harry gave her a kind smile, then took a step back and floated away as the Veil grabbed him.

XxXxXxXx

Harry woke and his whole body ached, as if he'd been sent through a small tube as a herd of centaurs stampeded over him. Why did it hurt? It hadn't hurt when he got AK'd by Voldemort. Groaning, Harry opened his eyes and blinked at the sight before him. It had been years since he'd seen this place, but he remembered his little cupboard under the stairs… although, it seemed bigger then the last time he'd been in it. Harry blinked and sat up, only to stare in wonder at his feet. Or, at least, what he assumed were his feet.

Then he looked at his body… He was tiny! And in a one-piece pajama that was clearly too big for him. It even had a hole in the foot that his own foot couldn't reach because his legs were too short. His hands were covered by the arms of the pajama, so he had to shift his arms quite a bit to pop his hands out. They were just as tiny has the rest of him. He would have said he looked like a toddler, but he wasn't nearly as chubby as any of his kids had been when they were two or three. In fact, he looked down right skeletal for a child that young.

Suddenly the door to the cupboard opened and a large beefy man who looked similar to a blonde walrus stood there. Harry blinked as he stared up at Uncle Vernon. He looked younger then the last time he had seen the man.

"Out Boy!"

Harry blinked in surprise and Vernon's face turned a bit red.

"I SAID OUT! ARE YOU STUPID?!"

Harry scrambled out of the cupboard and stared around at the hallway. Suddenly, a beefy fist cuffed him upside the head.

"Kitchen Boy! NOW!"

Harry scrambled his way into the kitchen, his brain on overdrive, as he ducked another cuff to the head. Why was he a small child back at the Dursley's?

"_Harry, did you hear about what happened in the Department of Mysteries?"_

"_Oh, about the break in? Yeah, everybody's heard about that."_

"_Yes, but did you know that they where trying to steal Time Turner's?"_

"_Time Turner's? Why? You can only go back a few hours with one of those, right? It's not like they can go back in time and save Voldemort."_

"_But I think they were trying to make a super powerful time turner. It's why they needed so much sand!"_

"_What's it matter Hermione? They broke the time turners in the Death Chamber."_

"_Yes, but when the Unspeakables gathered up the time sand, they found over 80% of it missing!"_

"_Well… maybe it fell through the Veil?"_

Harry gapped in shock as his uncle cuffed him again. Oh god! He'd gone back in time! And he hadn't even done it like a normal person either! He was stuck reliving his life!

"Hurry up Boy! You're not going to make my little Duddykins late for his first day of school!"

Harry blinked in surprise at his horse faced Aunt. Was he really this small when he first started school?

XxXxXxXx

School went differently for Harry this time around. Because he knew that he wouldn't be allowed to make friends, he purposely ignored the other students. Instead, he spent his time reading books and doing homework. He always made two copies. One, where he did his best, and the other where he purposely made enough mistakes to do worse than Dudley. He kept the good copies for himself and hid them until the end of each school year. At first, it confused his teachers, but soon they got used to Harry's odd habit of turning in extremely poor work throughout the year and then turning in excellent work on the last day. A rumor made it around to the teacher's that young Harry Potter was secretly a genius who was trying to hide it from his family. After his third year, the teachers moved Harry to a different class. They told the Dursley's that it was because Harry couldn't handle the same work as Dudley. The school's suspicions were proved right when, instead of being concerned for their nephew, the Dursley's practically celebrated his supposed stupidity and their son's supposed greatness.

That was the first time the school called Child Services with their worries.

Pretty soon though, the Dursley's noticed that Harry was doing much harder homework then Dudley. Angry that they'd been tricked, Vernon took his belt to the boy. It wasn't the first time that Harry had been whipped with it, but it was the first time that Vernon had ever used the buckle end. Harry distinctly remembered that Vernon hadn't started using the buckle end till after he got his Hogwarts letter before. The next day, Harry walked stiffly due to pain and his teachers noticed.

That was the second time the school called Child Services.

Harry wouldn't admit to the Dursley's causing the whip marks so Child Services let it go, but kept an open file for him and gave a warning to the Dursley's. Unfortunatly, that angered them so Harry was starved for a week and beaten again. Angry at the Dursley's, Harry spoke to his teachers when he returned to school.

That was the third time the school called Child Services.

Harry gave an account of what happened and showed them his bruises and whip marks. Vernon and Petunia were sent to jail for child abuse, something that got the neighbors talking and horrified Petunia, and Marge took in the boys. However, those living arrangements didn't last very long. After one of the neighbors happened to walk by as Harry was being attacked by Marge's dogs as Marge and Dudley looked on, the police quickly removed the boys from Marge's care and ordered the dogs to be put down.

With no other family members, Dudley and Harry were both put into an orphanage, with clear instructions from the police that neither boy was to be adopted by any of the Dursleys. However, Marge was able to convince a friend of hers to adopt Dudley within a month, leaving Harry alone. But that month had done it's damage and Harry was unable to gain any friends even after his cousin left. So instead he focused on studying.

XxXxXxXx

When Harry turned nine, the orphanage took a trip to London. Harry used the opportunity to escape to Diagon Alley.

Harry, whose hair had grown quite long during his stay at the orphanage, was easily able to hide his scar before he walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Catching sight of a familiar group of red-heads, Harry tailed them so that he could get into Diagon Alley, being as that he didn't have a wand.

"Oh~! My Charlie, a seventh year already. And Quidditch Captain!"

"Mum, it's not that great."

"Nonsense!"

Harry couldn't help but smile as the twins rolled their eyes at their mother.

"Mum, how are you gonna pay for Charlie to get a new broom when you can't even afford to get us new robes?"

"Professor Dumbledore agreed that it would be a good reward for Charlie so he's allowing us to take some money out of vault 687 to pay for it. Professor Dumbledore is such a kind man."

Harry blinked in surprise as he recognized his fault number. He didn't mind letting the Weasleys borrow money, after all they were his family, but even he thought that they should buy new clothes before they bought something like a broom. And why had Dumbledore given permission to the Weasleys in the first place? After all, in this timeline, Harry hadn't met the Weasleys yet.

Harry continued to muse over this information as he slipped into Diagon Alley behind the Weasleys and then continued to sneak around them and make his way to Gringotts. Harry's faith in Dumbledore told him that everything was fine, but his gut instinct said otherwise.

It didn't take long for Harry to slip past the crowds, though he got some funny looks from adults. Sighing, Harry made his way into Gringotts and up to the Head Goblins desk. He'd learned a few things in the previous timeline.

"_Harry! You don't know how to greet a goblin with proper respect yet?!"_

"_Well, it's not like I ever had the chance to learn Mione."_

"_Hmph! Well you're going to learn now!"_

"Good Morning Head Goblin Ragnuk. May our dealings increase gold for you, your family and all who deal with Gringotts."

After a second, a white haired head peaked over the edge of the desk and looked down at Harry, the face splitting into a frightening grin.

"Good Morning Young Master Potter. May our dealings fill your vault with gold. How can I help you?"

"As the last of the Potter's, I request emancipation so that I may access the title of Lord Potter and all Potter vaults. I also request to hear the Will of James Potter."

The grin seemed to widen before the head disappeared from view and Harry heard the goblin clambering down from his perch. Soon enough, the Head Goblin was on the floor and beckoning for Harry to follow him, which the boy did.

XxXxXxXx

The paperwork for emancipation didn't take long and within ten minutes Harry was considered an adult in the wizarding world, due to his status as the last living Potter, even though he was only nine years old.

"Now, being as you are Lord of the Potters now, I must tell you that Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, requested for the Will of James Potter to be sealed."

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This was news to him.

"However, Lily Potter made a Will, as well. This is not a well known fact and the late Lady Potter's Will is not sealed. Would you like to hear it?"

"uh… Yes… please!"

Ragnuk smirked at Harry's surprise but called for a goblin to bring him the Will. As they waited, a goblin who Harry recognized as Griphook poked his head into the meeting room.

"Head Goblin, a red-haired family is requesting access to vault 687 per orders of Albus Dumbledore. However, I noticed that Mr. Dumbledore was no longer listed as the Custodian of the account."

"That is correct. Lord Potter here has recently been emancipated. Albus Dumbledore's job as Custodian of the Potter account is over."

Griphook grinned and ducked back out to inform the Weasleys that they could not access the vault. Harry almost called him back to say that they could, but a strange look from Ragnuk stopped him. Raising an eyebrow, Harry didn't get a chance to ask him about it as a goblin ran in with his mother's Will.

"Here we are. _The Last Will and Testament of Lily Lynn Potter nee Evans_."

"My mum's middle name was Lynn?"

"Yes. Now would you like me to read this or not?"

"Yes sir…"

Ragnuk continued to glare for a minute before he cleared his throat and continued.

"_I, Lily Lynn Potter nee Evans, declare that this is my last Will and Testament. I revoke all prior Wills and codicils. _

_I bequeath my silver and green box with the lily lattice work to Severus Tobias Snape._"

"Really? She actually left something for Snape? I hadn't known she'd forgiven him."

"He doesn't know either."

"… huh."

Ragnuk watched him for a second before looking down at the parchment and continueing.

"_I bequeath the remainder of my fortune and estates to my son, Hadrian "Harry" James Potter._"

"My name is Hadrian?"

"Apparently…"

Harry blinked a few times in surprise before he shook his head and nodded at Ragnuk to continue.

"_Should my husband and I both die before Harry is of age, I leave guardianship to Sirius Orion Black. If he is unable or unwilling, then I leave guardianship to Frank Harfang Longbottom and Alice Marie Longbottom. If they are unable or unwilling I leave guardianship to Severus Tobias Snape. If he is unable, unwilling, or still loyal to the Dark Lord, I ask that Harry be emancipated as early as legally possible and leave his care to the Potter house-elves. And under no circumstances should Harry be left under the guardianship of Petunia and/or Vernon Dursley._"

Harry blinked in surprise. Even though he now knew that his mum had forgiven Snape, he hadn't that that she trusted Snape with her kid. And he was glad that his mother hadn't wanted him left in the care of the Dursleys.

"Hmm, yes, short and to the point. I quite liked writing up your mother's Will. Your father made sure to leave hidden messages for people in his, it was quite irritating."

Harry grinned but silently agreed that he liked that his mum had been straight forward. He didn't know if he'd be able to decode his father's, even if he really was a 36 year old in a 9 year olds body.

"Though James Potter's Will is sealed, I can tell you it coincided with Lily Potter's Will… though he called Mr. Snape a… Greasy Sniveling Git, was it? Yes, I think that's what it was."

Harry couldn't help but shake his head at his father's childishness.

"Um… about the silver and green box for Snape… Do you think I could deliver it to him?"

Ragnuk raised an eyebrow but considered it for a minute before nodding and Harry smiled. He wondered if Snape was gonna be as much of a git to a nine year old him as he was to an eleven year old him.

"Now, about the Weasley's… As Lord Potter, I would like to know if you wish to continue the allowance that your previous Custodian allowed them?"

"Allowance?"

"Yes… I believe it was 10,000 galleons a year."

"What?!"

Harry stared in shock at the goblin in front of him.

"Bu-but 10,000 galleons would be… 50,000 pounds!"

Ragnuk nodded, his face showing no emotions about it either way.

"Yes, and that's not including the salary you pay them."

"…Salary?"

"Yes, it says here that they are hired as your… wizarding foster family. They receive 30,000 galleons a year for that."

Harry's jaw dropped and Ragnuk hid a smile as the boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"And you are also paying for lessons for Miss Ginny Weasley, which seems to be another 75000 galleons… per month."

"LESSONS FOR WHAT?!"

Ragnuk smirked and picked up a scroll.

"First there's the Briarwood Primary Finishing School for Young Witches."

"A primary finishing school?"

"Yes, Briarwood teaches girls from pureblood families who are between the ages of 3 and 10 how to be the perfect wives for the most eligible pureblood bachelors. I do believe that if one has the money, they also have a secret course for seducing and pleasing their chosen man."

"BUT THEY'RE KIDS!"

"Well that would be why it is a secret course. After all, no one wants people to know that they've allowed their children to learn such things before they're even Hogwarts age."

Harry stared in horror as flashes of him and Ginny on their marriage night flew through his mind.

"She also has dance lessons, since Briarwood only teaches ballroom dancing. I believe her teacher is world famous dancer Amias Delacour. And since Briarwood expects their girls to have house-elves and marry into a family that has them, Ginny is also taking lessons in cooking, sewing, house-keeping, and child raising. All from the best teachers of course."

"This finishing school doesn't teach child raising?"

"Of course not, most children in those pure-blood families are generally raised by house-elf nannies."

Harry blinked and quickly decided to ignore the stupidity of rich purebloods for now.

"Ok… so these lessons… how do they cost 75,000 galleons a month?!"

"They don't. Briarwood itself is 75,000 galleons a year, the dancing lessons are only 5,000 galleons a year, and the other lessons, all together, is less then 20,000 galleons a year."

"So… 100,000 galleons a year… so what happens to the other 800,000 galleons? And how the hell do I have that much money?!"

"I've no idea what happens to the other 800,000. As to how you have that much money, your ancestors seemed to be very, and I do mean very, lucky in their investments. You currently earn 100 billion galleons a year."

"… Please, please don't tell me that."

Ragnuk chuckled.

"If the thought of that much money makes you nervous, be glad that you are neither a Black nor a Malfoy. For even though the Potter Family is the third richest family in the world, the Black family earns 113 billion a year and the Malfoy's earn 127 billion a year."

Harry blinked and then after a second blinked again.

"Wait… third richest in the WORLD?!"

"Well yes, you can't possibly think that there are many people who earn over 1 million galleons a year, let alone in the billions."

"I'm hallucinating… I must be…"

Ragnuk chuckled again.

"Well, if it calms you down, 50% of your yearly income is going to the… what was it called? ... Ah yes, the Order of the Phoenix War Fund."

"… Who ordered that?"

"Well originally, your father was paying 10,000 galleons a month to the war fund, but while Albus Dumbledore was your Custodian, he raised it up to 25,000,000,000 galleons per year for the first 5 years and then up to 50,000,000,000 gallons per year after that."

Harry shook his head in wonder. How in the world could a war cost that much?

"Since your parents died, the fund has accumulated 275 billion galleons just from you. If you allow me my opinion, I believe that is quite enough for you to pay. Would you like me to end payments to it?"

"… Yes. I want you to stop that as well as stop the money to the Weasley's… Am I paying anyone else for anything?"

Ragnuk grinned and pulled a piece of parchment from his file and handed it over to Harry.

"I'm so glad you asked."

XxXxXxXx

It took over an hour to figure out whom he was paying for what and to stop payments for anything ridiculous. (Like Dumbledore's Fashion Fund, which was a ridiculous weekly payment of 5,000 galleons. How someone could spend that much on just clothes, Harry had no idea.) By the time they were done, Harry was angry, hungry, and feeling kind of betrayed… making for a very irritable nine year old. Though, since his emotions and attention span was based off of his nine year old body, he didn't linger on Dumbledore's thievery long. He'd deal with it later.

"Now, Lord Potter, I believe that it would be a good time for a lunch break. Would you like to continue this meeting in two hours?"

Harry grunted an affirmative as he pushed himself up out of the chair and stretched, hearing a few bones pop from sitting still for so long.

XxXxXxXx

After the lunch break, the rest of the day was spent getting the Potter accounts in order, destroying a marriage contract that Dumbledore had started but had never been official due to his previous status being a Custodian and not a Guardian. It was four in the evening before Harry was able to leave Gringotts, carrying a copy of his mother's will and the little box left for Snape. Diagon Alley was nearly deserted by this point, so Harry quickly made his way through the Alley and through the Leaky Cauldron into Muggle London.

Now that he was there, however, he realized that he had no idea how to call the Knight Bus without a wand. With a sigh, Harry wandered back into the Leaky Cauldron and up to the bar. He had to climb on a stool to be tall enough to be seen, but Harry figured it would help with his cute and helpless act.

"Hello ."

The old bartender blinked at the boy, who still didn't look more than five or six, and wondered what such a young boy was doing there with seemingly no adult.

"… Hello? And who are you? Where are your parents little one?"

"I'm Hadrian. Papa is at home and Mama's in heaven. Could you help me call the Knight Bus please?"

Tom, though a perpetual bachelor, was worried about the fact that a seemingly five or six year old child was wandering around London. But he nodded and walked around the bar, helped Harry off the stool, and started walking him out to Muggle London, a protective hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Why didn't your Papa come with you?"

Harry adopted a sheepish face and showed Tom the box he held.

"I wanted to get a birthday present for Papa without him knowing… You won't tell him, will you?"

Harry let his eyes go wide, the perfect picture of a young child who was anxious about a surprise being ruined. Tom chuckled at him and patted him on the head.

"No, I won't tell him. But you promise me that as soon as you're on the Knight Bus, you go straight home, ok? Do you have money for the fare?"

Harry nodded, an innocent happy smile on his face, which seemed to satisfy the old bartender. The man glanced around real quick, before pulling out his wand and calling the Knight Bus.

Within minutes, Harry was holding on for dear life under the name of Hadrian Prince, as the Knight Bus hurtled towards Spinner's End.

XxXxXxXx

Soon enough, Harry was standing outside a worn looking house and couldn't help but hesitate to knock. But has Harry remembered Snape's last moments, he gathered his Gryffindor courage and knocked.

There was complete silence for so long that Harry started to wonder if maybe Snape was not home. But just as Harry was about to turn to leave, the door opened to reveal a tall, sallow man in all black. Putting back on the mask of innocent child, Harry smiled up at the man that would be and had been his Potions teacher.

"Severus Snape?"

The man didn't react for a few moments and Harry had just started shifting nervously, when the man finally nodded. Nearly sighing in relief, Harry pulled his mother's Will out of his bag and handed it to Snape.

The man glanced at the title, then paled and beckoned Harry inside. Knowing it would annoy Snape, which was fun even if he did respect the man, Harry skipped inside, careful not to drop the box. The door was slammed shut behind him and Snape briskly lead the way to a comfortable sitting room, sitting in a nice leather armchair and started to read the Will, without a glance at Harry.

"It says that there is a box for me?"

Harry, startled at the sudden question from the previously silent man, jumped but quickly recovered and handed over the pretty green and silver box. Snape held it gently, his face unreadable before he set it on the side table and went back to reading the Will. It didn't take long for his face to pale, from panic or anger Harry couldn't tell.

"You're Hadrian?"

"Yes sir."

"And I suppose you want me to be your guardian?"

"Actually, no sir. The goblins helped me get emancipated today before the reading of the Will, or else I wouldn't have even known about it. I just wanted to meet one of my mother's friends."

Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry nearly flinched when he realized the he'd only mentioned his mother. Even though it was his mother's Will, the choices of potential guardians was usually done by both parents so most people who were smart enough or old enough to be emancipated would have assumed the Snape was a friend of both Potters unless said person knew of their History.

Snape, however, said nothing as he continued to study Harry. Harry made sure not to look the man in the eyes since he still sucked at Occlumency and he wasn't sure how the man would react to a time-traveling de-aged Harry… But he figured probably not well.

"So, I'm going to assume that since you are legally an adult, you will not be returning to your previous accommodations?"

Harry shuddered at the thought of returning to the orphanage, though it was still better then the Dursleys. Luckily, they were still in prison.

"… Have you decided where you will stay?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Death is Mine

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling and associates own _Harry Potter_ and all characters from the series. Any characters I make are completely fictional and neither belongs in the original _Harry Potter_ series nor in real life. I am writing this for fun, not profit.

**Pairings:** TR(LV)/HP, Post HP/GW

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Um… pretty much anything my twisted can come up with that I think will suit the story?... So yeah, BEWARE!

**Summary:** When Harry is thrown back in time after an extended stay in Azkaban, Harry finds out new things he didn't know in his previous life. And it quickly changes how he does things.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know, I'm slow… but I tried to get at least 20 pages on Microsoft Word before I updated this Story. This was originally gonna be Chapter 4, but then I put chapters 1-3 in chapter 1, so now it's Chapter 2. Yay! I switched to longer chapters! (even if I am slow at updating… )

_**Chapter 2 ~ Prince**_

Harry blinked as he sat in the room that Snape had designated as his. Snape wasn't the type to be nice to Harry… let alone let him stay in his house. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he thought of how this had come about.

"… _Have you decided where you will stay?"_

"_Um… well, I was thinking of finding one of the Potter homes and staying there, under the care of house-elves."_

_Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry had to fight back the urge to fidget under the man's intense gaze._

"_You would trust house-elves with your care?"_

"… _Well, yeah. I mean, they're bound to the Potter family so they have to obey, right?"_

"_Yes, they will obey. But if you tell them to raise you, to care for you, they might believe that caring for you entails reporting everything you do to someone else, since you are a child. Emancipation means nothing to house-elves. Or they may believe that you are in danger and go to drastic measures to ensure your safety, but accidentally harm you in the process."_

_Harry winced as he remembered how Dobby had tried to "protect" him in Second Year in his previous time line. Noticing the wince, Snape smirked._

"_How about this? You may stay here and I will make sure you have everything a growing child needs. In exchange, you will pay a small rent fee and help me with Potions during the summer."_

"… _And how do I know that you won't report to some wizard about me?"_

_Snape face darkened as he scowled at Harry._

"_The Dark Lord is gone, and even if He comes back I am not truly loyal to him. I will not report you to him."_

_Snape's voice was cold and venomous as he spat the words at Harry._

"… _I'm not talking about Voldemort. I know who you're loyal towards."_

_Snape blinked in surprise at the small boy in front of him before he chuckled._

"_You do not trust Albus Dumbledore?"_

_Harry scowled and thought for a second before he responded._

"_I trust him to be able to fight Voldemort… however, I don't trust him with me."_

_Harry glanced at Snape's face, but the man still had his neutral mask up, hiding any emotions that might've been able to tell Harry what the man was thinking. A silence stretched between the two before Snape smirked again._

"_Alright. I won't report to Headmaster Dumbledore anything about you."_

"_You swear?"_

_Snape's eyes narrowed before he nodded._

"_I do so swear on my magic that I will not report anything about you to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, or any of his allies, while you reside under my care. So mote it be."_

_Harry recognized the loop-hole in that and nearly chuckled at the Slytherin move, but instead he was able to hold it back, though a smile escaped._

"_So mote it be."_

Harry glanced around the room. It was fairly bare, with a beat-up desk. The door to the closet hung off of one hinge and the creaky bed, which wasn't much more than a cot, had a broken leg. The entire room was covered in a thick layer of dust. Sneezing, Harry stood up and patted the dust off his rear before going in search of some cleaning supplies. After all, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to do magic. Technically, he was an adult do to the emancipation… but the ministry was full of idiots and he'd rather not get kicked out of Hogwarts before he even had a chance to go.

Wandering downstairs, Harry peaked into every door, a combination of curiosity and wanting to find the cleaning cupboard. In ten minutes Harry had found the cupboard and the kitchen and very little else interesting. Nearly an hour later, Snape found Harry in his room covered in dirt and grime, but the room itself was practically sparkling. Walking into the room, Snape inspected it with a raised eyebrow before pulling a small cloth bag out of his pocket.

"As you can clearly see that the state of the furniture in this room is… not at it's best, I acquired some new ones."

Harry blinked in surprise and Snape sneered at him.

"I agreed to 'raise' you. Did you really think I would allow you to use such broken down furniture?"

Harry shrugged. After all, he was used to such treatment, even if he had known that's not how children were treated. After all, he'd pretty much spoiled his kids. Snape rolled his eyes at the boy before banishing the already existing furniture. It didn't take the man long to arrange the new furniture and to reparo the closet door. The wood of the furniture was a dark purple color and Harry raised an eyebrow as he didn't recognize it.

"Kingwood. It normally isn't used for large things like furniture, but I had this in storage. It was meant as a gift for… your mother, however, I never got around to giving it to her."

"She liked purple?"

"… Violet was her favorite color, yes."

Harry smiled. After all, his favorite colors were royal purple and forest green.

"… I spelled it so that the purple color doesn't fade to brown, but if you prefer I can lift the spell."

"No! I like it the way it is!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, but did not comment.

"By the way, I thought of something while I was retrieving these. Even though you are emancipated in the Wizarding World, you are still a child in need of a guardian in the Muggle World. There are a few ways of which I can become your muggle guardian… though some of them aren't quite legal. Do you have any idea on how you wish to go about it, Mr. Potter?"

"um, Harry… or Hadrian, please. And… well, I was at an orphanage, so I guess the… easiest idea would be to adopt me…"

Harry said it with a scrunched up nose. He'd never had a dad, and he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of having a parental figure like Snape when he was, truly, 36 years old. Snape raised an eyebrow and sneered at Harry.

"First, I suppose I will call you Hadrian, since I dislike such a… plebeian name as Harry."

Harry hid a grin at Snape's tone of disgust at the name. Harry guessed that the nickname must have been his dad's choice.

"Second, I'm not particularly fond of the sound of Hadrian James Potter-Snape. I think we'll go with one of the… lesser legal options. The only one's who'll be able to figure it out are magical, and they won't bother about it since you are emancipated."

"Why can't I just get emancipated in the muggle world?"

"Because you have to be at least 16 in muggle England. No, we'll have to forge some documents to say that you're a relative of mine."

"The orphanage won't let any Dursley adopt me."

"As if I'd allow myself to be related to such filth. Even if it is fake. No, I will make it so that I… have a half-brother who is related to Lily. After all, my father wasn't known for his straight-laced ways."

Harry thought about it, but then nodded.

"Good, now get to sleep. We'll head to the orphanage first thing tomorrow morning. I have to get the documents ready."

Snape left the room briskly, and Harry smiled a bit as he looked at the bed. It looked so comfortable with its soft black and purple bedding.

XxXxXxXx

Harry smiled as he swung his feet. He was sitting on a hard chair in the orphanage matron's office, waiting for Snape to finish talking to Sister Esther. Snape had magic'd some documents that said that Lily Potter nee Evan's was the mother of Hadrian Potter and half sister of "Soren Snape" who was the half-brother of Severus Snape. And the story that Severus was spouting was that all of his blood relatives were dead, and even though Harry wasn't technically blood related to Severus, he was close enough to him that Severus felt a bit of responsibility for his welfare.

Harry had to admit, that with the acting skills Snape had, he made a pretty damn good spy.

Though, the look on Snape's face when Stan Shunpike had called him "Little Hadrian Prince" on the Knight Bus was extremely amusing.

Finally Sister Esther called Harry into the office and he skipped in, annoying Snape and shocking the nun. After all, she'd never seen him "happy".

Harry sat in the seat that he was told to and smiled up at Sister Esther who smiled back a bit nervously.

"Alright Harry. This man, Severus Snape, has shown that he's an uncle of yours. Don't worry, I did a quick background check and he's nothing like your Uncle Vernon! Now it seems that you're parents had people after them and would… hurt you if they knew who you were, so Mr. Snape here has agreed that you will take his mother's maiden name and he will tell people that you're a distant cousin. So from now on, you're Hadrian Prince."

Harry's eyes shot up in surprise and he could practically feel Snape smirking at his back.

"Do you understand?"

"… Yes ma'am."

The nun smiled before turning to Snape and finishing up business. Soon enough Harry had his things, which was a small sack of Dudley's cast-offs, and was walking out of the orphanage with his new "Uncle Severus".

XxXxXxXx

It took only a few days for word to hit the wizarding papers that Harry Potter was emancipated, but that no one had seen or heard of him since his trip to Gringotts. Both Snape and Harry, or Hadrian as he was getting used to, took a bit of amusement as the wizarding world ran around like pixies with their wings clipped to find the "missing" boy wizard.

In the muggle world, a reclusive man called Severus Snape became surprisingly popular with women when they found out that he had taken in his tiny, adorable, 9 year old cousin, Hadrian Prince. Though Severus wasn't interested in loving anyone, he definitely liked the one-night stands that were offered.

Hadrian Prince was enrolled in a muggle college when Severus found out how smart the boy was, though it did take some fast talking and spell work to convince the muggles.

During the summer, Severus tutored him in magical studies. The day that Draco Malfoy had joined them shocked Hadrian, though he hid it. Both Draco and Lucius thought it was absolutely hilarious that Severus was taking care of Harry Potter.

Hadrian still didn't understand why Severus had told those two.

He didn't ask either, afraid of the answer.

XxXxXxXx

Two years passed contentedly for the two and Hadrian finally received his Hogwarts letter. It was addressed to _Harry Potter Secret Location_. Severus just smiled when Hadrian asked about it.

"So… do you think they'll actually call me Hadrian Potter at the Sorting if I send them a letter telling them that my name is Hadrian, not Harry."

"Do it politely… And how do you know that they call you be name?"

"Well… it would be fairly stupid if they sent us letters with our names on them and then did something like a lotto to sort us."

Severus snorted in amusement and Hadrian grinned, glad that he'd skirted another of Severus' questions. It seemed like the man kept on picking up more and more of Hadrian's… irregularities about time. Just last month, Severus had heard Hadrian humming a song, only to hear it played for the first time on muggle radio two weeks later.

"Well, Diagon Alley will be this weekend, so how do you feel about going today? We can invite the Malfoys with us."

Hadrian had actually gotten along quite well with Draco this time around. Even Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy seemed kind and not completely muggle-hating. Often times, Hadrian wondered if he'd been sent to an alternate universe rather then the past.

Then he'd smacked and berate himself for believing too much in Hermione's science-fiction muggle books that he used to read.

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do today. And I'm sure Draco will be happy to get away from "pureblood" lessons."

Severus nodded and continued to sip his coffee and read the Daily Prophet. On the front page were headlines wondering if the Boy-Who-Lived would be seen at Hogwarts this year. Hadrian snorted into his milk as he thought about Rita Skeeter's animagus form again.

"If you find something funny, don't take it out on the milk. And what could possibly be making you laugh this time?"

"um… nothing, just a thought about Skeeter."

"Oh?"

"Well… first I was wondering how she 'finds out' things that she's not supposed to know. Then I wondered if maybe she has an illegal animagus form. Then I started thinking of what her animagus would be."

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked over the paper at Hadrian, his black eyes glinting.

"Oh? And what did you decide?"

"A bug. Nobody notices bugs so if her animagus was a bug, nobody would ever think about it."

Severus continued to watch Hadrian for a few minutes, his face unreadable, before returning to the paper like the conversation had never taken place.

XxXxXxXx

Hadrian nearly skipped down Diagon Alley as he and Draco chatted about Quidditch. Though the street was busy, it wasn't nearly as busy as when Hadrian used to shop during his first set of school years. Behind the two boys, strode a quietly talking Severus and Lucius, as Narcissa watched the two boys with a small smile on her face.

Without any warning, Hadrian ran into something solid and fell with a thump. Though he was bigger at eleven than his previous time-line, he was still smaller than other "normal" eleven year olds, and so got knocked over easier than them too.

Looking up Hadrian saw red hair and a sneer before a kick landed itself on his shin. Rubbing the affected body part, Hadrian hissed in pain and glared up at the other boy. He was a bit surprised to see that it was Ron.

"I can't believe this! The supposed Great Harry Potter, consorting with Death Eaters!"

"Shut up Weasley. **Hadrian** can talk to whoever he wants to. And none of us are Death Eaters anyway!"

Draco sneered at the red-haired boy as he helped Hadrian up. As Hadrian dusted himself off, he looked Ron up and down. Ron was dressed in far more expensive clothes than Hadrian was used to seeing him in. The red-head's clothes were loud and flashy, a "prince" outfit that was ruffley to the extreme and sparkly, and gave his eyes a twinkle that was reminiscent of Dumbledore. A few feet behind Ron stood the rest of the Weasley Clan, all of them in clothes just as loud and flashy… except for Bill and Charlie, who weren't there, and Fred and George who stood a few feet away from their family with looks of shame, and anger as they watched their baby brother, in patched-up second-hand robes.

Hadrian was torn between laughing at what looked like clowns, and wincing in pity at the horrid fashion sense, as he'd gotten fashion lessons from Narcissa. Instead, he glanced at Narcissa and saw her eye twitching. He knew how much she loathed horrible fashion. In fact, it was part of the reason she hated Dumbledore. Narcissa caught his eye and they both shared a look that shared their thoughts on the choice in clothes.

Pure. Fashion. Horror.

Hadrian glanced back in time to dodge a fist that came from Ron, though his face did get smacked with the huge electric blue ruffles coming from the red-head's orange sleeve. Hadrian felt like he'd been blinded.

Backing away from the red-head, Hadrian ran into Narcissa who settled her hands on his shoulders.

"Mrs. Malfoy…"

"Yes Hadrian?"

"… Do shops really sell clothes that ugly or are those custom made?"

Ron's face turned as red as his hair as he blustered in anger, very similar to Uncle Vernon, Hadrian noticed. Draco smirked at the Weasley, as did Severus and the other Malfoys. Within seconds though, the rest of the Weasley clan had run up, though Fred and George sent Hadrian two thumbs up each from behind their family. Arthur Weasley, wearing a loud muggle suit of Pink with Orange and Purple polka-dots and a neon green bow-tie, stepped forward and sneered at Mr. Malfoy.

"Lucius."

"Arthur."

"Why is a Death Eater like you escorting the Boy-Who-Lived around town?"

"Why is a "poor" man like you wearing hideous robes that must have cost more than a hundred houses that are ten times better than yours?"

Mr. Weasley glowered at Lucius, who only smirked as a few of the bystanders on the street snickered.

"I happen to have quite a bit of money now, Lucius. More than you think."

"And you spent your gambling winnings on those? Tut tut, Arthur, really, if you were going to buy clothes, at least ask someone for advice. I'm sure my house-elves would have been happy to give you some fashion tips."

Hadrian stared in a bit of shock as Mr. Weasley's face turned purple and the people in the street laughed.

"I. Don't. Gamble. Malfoy."

"Really? I didn't think selling your daughter would earn you this much."

Ginny's face turned a very off shade of red, almost the same purple as her father's, before Mr. Weasley swung at Lucius. Lucius blocked the punch before quickly smacking Mr. Weasley on the nose with his cane, as if reprimanding a bad dog.

"Arthur, if we are going to fight, I would much rather prefer you challenge me to a proper duel. After all, even someone like you must have some sense of self-worth and honor, yes?"

Mr. Weasley turned pale, but still had two bright reddish-purple spots on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Fine! I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, do hereby challenge you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, to a duel for the insult to my family."

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do hereby accept for the insult that you, Arthur Septimus Weasley, attempted to lay upon my person."

"I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, name my second as… Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, name my second as Hadrian James Potter, for the insult that Ronald Bilius Weasley laid upon his person."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow, but Narcissa bent down and whispered in his ear to explain.

"For kicking you, dear. Just like Lucius accepted due to the fact that Weasley tried to punch him."

"Oh… but I don't have a wand yet."

"Don't worry, they're getting there."

Hadrian nodded and turned his attention back to the two men.

"I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, state that the date and time of this duel will be today at three in the afternoon, to give both parties time to get ready… or dishonorably back out. The place shall be on the square outside of Gringotts bank."

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hereby accept the date and time and place. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

Both men shook hands with sneers on their faces as magic swirled around the two. After all, dueling was a very serious business. Finally the magic stopped and Weasley pulled away as if burned. Lucius was far more regal about it, though when he thought no one was looking, he cast a cleansing charm on his hand.

The Weasleys walked off, Fred and George lagging behind to give Hadrian's group another set of thumbs-up, then they too followed the loud, obnoxious, "royal" Weasleys.

Hadrian bent his head back to look up at Narcissa, who smiled at him.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes Hadrian?"

"I think we need to show them how it's done."

Narcissa smiled back, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and nodded.

"And I know just the place."

XxXxXxXx

An hour later found Hadrian and Draco with two wands each and walking into Madam Jin Su's Tailory. Hadrian's primary wand was his old Holly and phoenix feather, but his back-up wand was a very pretty Rosewood with a dragon heartstring. Technically, Rosewood was illegal now, but this wand had been made centuries before Rosewood was outlawed.

Draco's primary wand was the Hawthorn and unicorn hair that Hadrian remembered and his back-up wand was an Ebony with dragon heartstring.

Both the boys had gotten their second wands in Knockturn Alley, since Ollivander refused to sell two wands to one person without good reason.

"Madam Su~! It's so good to see you!"

"Oh, my lovely Lady Malfoy! Did you see the Weasleys? I am horrified to say I created those."

"No!"

"Yes. I tried and tried to convince those poor confused red-heads that it was not in fashion and, when at that extreme, never would be, but Madam Weasley refused to hear any arguments. The only ones who listened to poor Madam Su were those two twins. Charming really, I wish I could have made something for them, but they said they refused to buy anything with stolen money. Stolen! And they came into my shop!"

Hadrian smiled as he thought of the twins. At least they agreed that stealing from a kid was wrong. Mrs. Malfoy continued to chat up the tiny, but plump, Madam Su as Lucius and Severus quietly chatted. Draco grabbed Hadrian by the arm and pulled him over to the racks of fabric, insistent on finding a green that matched Hadrian's eyes exactly.

"Now Madam Su… how would you feel about showing the Weasleys how it's really done?"

Draco and Hadrian glanced over at the two women just in time to see them grin quite evilly, before they glanced at eachother, turned pale, and gulped.

XxXxXxXx

At exactly 3 o'clock in the afternoon, a crowd of people stood around in a circle outside of Gringotts. On one side stood of the circle, closest to the bank, stood a group of Weasleys, all but two in loud, flashy, and frumpy outfits that made the "royal" style look like a joke.

However, on the opposite side stood three blondes and two blackettes, also in royal-style clothes. But they looked beautiful. Severus Snape stood tall in all black, an almost goth look to his outfit. Next to him stood Narcissa, in a sleek, elegant, silver dress that brought out her eyes and made her look ethereal. On the other side of Narcissa stood Lucius, also in black, very similar to Severus' but with its own grace and style. In front of the adults stood Draco and Hadrian, in almost identical outfits. They looked like young princes, ruffles and all, but they made it look good. Draco wore a silvery-grey outfit, with ice blue ruffles, and looked just as elegant, graceful, and ethereal as his parents. Hadrian wore a black outfit, with dark forest green ruffles, though he looked more like a little dark prince than the ethereal creatures that the Malfoys looked like.

Seeing them, all the Weasleys realized how ridiculous they looked and turned various shades of red and purple in embarrassment and anger. All except for the twins, who were trying they're best not to laugh at their family.

Hadrian smiled innocently at the Weasleys and most of them glowered back. Fred and George grinned and waved, and Ginny smiled flirtatiously back. Hadrian couldn't help but feel a bit nauseous seeing that look on a ten year old.

Soon enough, Lucius walked to the middle of the circle with Mr. Weasley, both men bowed and turned around to walk ten paces away from eachother, Hadrian and Ron standing on the sidelines to jump in if needed.

As soon as the men reached ten, they both spun around and started hexing eachother. Hadrian tried to pay attention to the duel, but was quickly hit with a stinging hex from Ron. Glaring, since it was against the rules for a second to attack without one of the firsts calling for help, Hadrian moved so that the duelers were in-between him and the red-head.

Soon enough though, Mr. Weasley called for Ron's help, his ears red with shame, and Hadrian ran out to block the other boy from helping his father. Within a few minutes, both Weasleys were disarmed and panting for breath as Hadrian and Lucius smirked in triumph. Silence filled the square as the two red-heads turned red with anger.

"A Weasley will never bow down to a Malfoy!"

And with that final statement, the two turned and walked towards their family. However, they froze when Fred and George started hooting and hollering, congratulating Lucius and Hadrian on their win. Their father's face turned purple and he seemed to puff up like an adgitated peacock.

"Fine! If you like the Malfoys so much, why don't you join them?! I, Arthur Septimus Weasley, DISOWN and GIVE Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as compensation for loss of the duel. So. Mote. It. Be."

Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd as the twins, once Weasleys, stared at their once-father in shock. Mrs. Weasley started to bawl, but did not argue against her husband. Lucius glanced at Narcissa and they seemed to share a silent conversation before Mr. Malfoy turned back.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hereby accept the compensation from Arthur Septimus Weasley."

Draco and Hadrian looked at eachother in confusion, but Narcissa bent down and whispered in their ears.

"If Lucius doesn't want to label the twins as worthless and untouchable by anyone, he has to accept. So now, either the twins will be no-name servants, or Lucius can choose to adopt the twins."

"Adopt?"

"Don't worry Draco, being adopted, they are still only second in line to inherit because you are a blood son. Understand?"

"Yes Mother…"

Both boys looked up just in time to see Arthur face Lucius with a purple face, his eyes blood shot with anger.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hereby offer adoption to Fred Gideon No-Name."

More gasps could be heard and Mr. Weasley quickly turned back to his once-sons as they smirked at him.

"I, Fred Gideon No-Name, hereby accept the offer of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

Magic swirled in the air and before their very eyes, Fred's hair turned the same pale blonde as the Malfoys. He lost his freckles and seemed to acquire the same grace and ethereal appearance while still looking like himself. It was something Hadrian would have to get used to, he decided.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hereby offer adoption to George Fabian No-Name."

"I, George Fabian No-Name, hereby accept the offer of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

The Weasley clan blustered in anger before popping away as George went through the same process as his twin. Both twins happily walked over to the Malfoys and Narcissa immediately started fussing over their clothes. Hadrian grinned at the twins and held out both hands to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Gred, Forge."

The twins looked shocked for a second before they, too, grinned.


End file.
